


Birdbrain

by Tcgekiss



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, might possibly be slow burn but not that bad, no other characters so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcgekiss/pseuds/Tcgekiss
Summary: Training to be a Hyrulian knight was a lot of work, you would come to know. At least you had an excuse to visit Rito village a whole bunch.(a random idea i literally typed up within an hour, lol. i actually have ideas so i might keep updating this if people like it. hope you all do! takes place pre-calamity.as of first chapter reader is gender neutral but it might change as it goes.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which reader is trying to work on their archery skills but jeez, why is the cold a thing?
> 
> if you see any mistakes let me know!! this was a quick idea i typed up, so might have messed up some lore or location detail, all that stuff. but i think it's decent enough to post. for all you other bird lovers like me.
> 
> my basic idea is that reader is training to be a hyrule knight so they're working on a bunch of their skills, and archery is one of those things. if y'all have anything you would want to see let me know too bc i would love to see little things that i could write about.

Oh, how you hated the cold.

Hyrule had it's fair share of climates. From the pleasant weather of Hyrule Field to the you-will-literally-catch-fire Death Mountain, you found yourself in awe of how vast one place could be.

Until you were in these climates, and _dear Goddess_ how you hated the cold the most.

You felt yourself shiver again and you took a moment to set down your bow and breathe into your freezing hands. Even with the cold-resistant elixir you've made for yourself, your hands still managed to feel like they were cramping, which really sucks when you're trying to shoot a bow at very precise targets hundreds of feet away from you.

It makes you think of how that birdbrain did it.

"Woah, you still out here? I would have thought you'd have thrown in the towel hours ago."

Speak of the devil himself.

"Your compliments mean so much, Revali, truly." You said as you picked your bow back up and turned to face him. "It could almost bring a tear to my eye, if that tear didn't freeze immediately."

Revali let out a short laugh at your sarcasm as he walked toward you. You had already turned your back on him and returned your focus to the targets scattered around the ground part of Flight Range. You nocked an arrow into you bow, pulled back, and let it loose onto a target. It hit just slightly away from the center.

"I could almost be impressed, you can shoot just above that of a young Ritos' archery ability." Revali teased from beside you as you set down your bow to breathe into your hands again.

"Oh, shut it. You know I can shoot, I just can't feel any of my fingers." You said, voice muffled from behind your hands. "You see, unlike a certain creature here, I kind of don't have feathers to keep me warm." You turned your eyes to the side to look at him again. "What are you doing here anyway? It's a bit late for extra practice that we're both pretty sure you don't need."

Revali got a smug look on his face at your hidden compliment. "Chastising me for extra practice while you've been here since noon, and the moon is almost in the sky? Funny." He commented, but then continued. "I thought I would, well, bring you something as you try to become as good an archer as me." He proceeded to pull out a bottle of what you recognized to be a cold-resist elixir, and it was obviously very strong from how you could almost see the heat radiating off it, and hand it to you.

You took it from him, a surprised look on your face, before you downed half the bottle quicker than anything you had ever drank in your life. Revali gave you a funny look as you put the cap back on the bottle, feeling the warmth spread through your body (and best of all, your hands). "I take it you appreciate it?" He asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"This is the nicest thing you've ever done for me and I don't think I have ever liked you more than I do at this moment." You replied.

"Then I'm done with my time here. Good luck, you cold little Hylian knight in training." He teased again as he began to walk toward the exit of the Flight Range.

"...Hey, Revali?" You called out right before he was about to leave, and he turned his head back at you. "Thank you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing." With that he left the range.

You nocked your next arrow with a smile on your face, and your hands ands cheeks warm.


End file.
